


Remember Me?

by TearfulShadows



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-20
Updated: 2013-10-02
Packaged: 2017-12-20 20:28:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/891507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TearfulShadows/pseuds/TearfulShadows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryoma is an internationally famous sports star. Any sport that he plays, he becomes good at quickly. While touring the world, he meets different teens that leave an impression on him. Then later on, while beginning his tennis career in Japan, he sees them all again. Will these meetings spark the old feelings between Ryoma and his old friends? Ryo/Multi! Ryoma is 16</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Reminiscing

Ryoma sighed as he signed the one hundred and fifty-seventh autograph that day.  He didn’t understand why the stupid old man made him come to these things anyway.  The fan girls (and guys but he preferred not to talk about those) were being overly irritating today since it was his last day in France.

Ryoma had been touring the world for quite some time now; in fact, since he was seven.  His dad had introduced him to the world of sports at a very early age and so it came to no surprise that Ryoma was pretty good at sports.  What was surprising, however, was the fact that any sport that he played; he was relatively good at quickly.  It brought a whole new meaning to the phrase, ‘Anything he set his mind to he could do’.

One such example was the very first sport he started playing; tennis.  Ryoma’s dad, Nanjiro, had given him his first tennis racket on his fourth birthday and Ryoma was hitting tennis balls over the net from the service box within the month.  Ryoma could still see his dad’s proud smirk in his mind.

“Ryo!” Shaken out of this recollection by a voice he hadn’t heard in quite some time, Ryoma looked up, startled, into the face of one overly energetic orange-haired youth.

 “Goku! What are you doing here?” Ryoma asked with an interested tone in his voice.  It had been a long time since he had heard that nickname.

Goku, full name Kiyosumi Sengoku, pouted a little at his friend’s tone before perking up and grinning.  “I was just passing by when I heard some girls fangirling about a sports star so I decided to drop in and found you.  Lucky!” he said, giving a thumbs up and a boyish grin.

Ryoma smiled slightly.  He couldn’t help but to smile around Kiyosumi, he just had that kind of personality where his mood was infectious.  “That still doesn’t explain what you are doing in France, though.” Ryoma said with a hint of a questioning tone.

“Last minute vacation before the new school term starts.” Sengoku said, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly.  “You know how my family is.”

Ryoma did, in fact, know how Kiyosumi’s family was.  They were the type to put things off to the last minute and then rush to get it done; the ultimate procrastinators.  So Ryoma was not surprised at this explanation and just sighed resignedly.

“But anyway, how much longer do you have to be here for?” Sengoku asked his eyes focused on a busty blonde showing a little too much skin.

Ryoma snapped his fingers under Sengoku’s nose irritably.  “Over here, Kiyosumi!” he said sharply.  Once Ryoma had his attention, he said, “I _will_ be done in ten minutes.”

“I’ll wait for you to get done and then we can hang out, party, catch a few of these pretty French ladies.” Sengoku said with an excited smile that Ryoma was quick to kill.

“Not going to happen, Goku.  School starts tomorrow and I have about two hours from the time this thing wraps up until I have to catch my plane back to Japan so I won’t be late for school. That means no partying and definitely no French girls.” Ryoma said in a bored tone.

“Ryo! You’re no fun!” Sengoku whined with a cute pout on his face.

Ryoma’s lips twitched but he controlled himself and rolled his eyes, putting the fact that he had thought Kiyosumi was cute out of his mind.  “You are such a child sometimes, Kiyosumi.  Just go wait over there and as soon as I’m done, you can come back to the hotel with me and help me pack.”

“Brat!” Sengoku huffed playfully before ruffling Ryoma’s hair with a mischievous smile.

“Goku!” Ryoma exclaimed indignantly as Sengoku turned around and walked towards the designated waiting spot with a happy laugh.

Ryoma shook his head and let a happy smile appear on his face.  He had truly missed Sengoku.  It had been three years, back when Ryoma was thirteen and Sengoku was fifteen, since he had met Sengoku in Ireland.  His family had been vacationing and Ryoma was touring for volleyball.  He had, quite literally, been taken off his feet by the happy-go-lucky fifteen year old.

“Ryoma! Time to go!” Nanjiro called.

Ryoma started and looked at the time.  Ten minutes had passed! Ryoma had spent the whole ten minutes remembering his meeting with Sengoku and the time had just flown past him.  Maybe some of Kiyosumi’s luck had rubbed off on him temporarily.

“Come on, Goku!” Ryoma said excitedly, grabbing his hand and pulling him towards the door and the car waiting outside.

“Whoa Ryo! You’re sure in a hurry!” Sengoku said with an amused smile and a faint blush on his cheeks.

“Che.  It’s been three years since I’ve seen you.” Ryoma said as if that explained everything and, in a way, it did.

Sengoku smiled softly and allowed the 16 year old to drag him to the Mustang parked out front of the community center they were in.

Ryoma pulled him into the car and sat him down right next to him.  “You’re too slow, Goku!” Ryoma teased as the car pulled away from the curb.

Sengoku stuck his tongue out at Ryoma then focused on the warm feeling in his hand.  He looked down at his hand and blushed lightly when he saw that Ryoma still had his hand captured in his.  Ryoma looked down at their entwined hands, after seeing his friend distracted, and blushed furiously.  He pulled his hand away from Sengoku’s and used his other hand to pull his cap down over his eyes.

“So.” Ryoma started slightly awkwardly.  “How have you been?” he asked.

“I’ve been alright.  Just waiting for you to join my sport.” Sengoku said with a smirk after noticing his friend’s blush.  “What about you?”

“Touring the world.  I am now finished with my boxing tour so now I can start my next one when this school year is over.” Ryoma said with a tired sigh.  Touring the world for a different sport was incredibly taxing.  He would spend his whole school year learning it then go on tour for it at the end of the year.  This year’s sport, however, was something that he didn’t have to learn too much about.  He knew all the ins and outs of this sport.

“What is your next one?” Sengoku asked, thinking that maybe he would get lucky and Ryoma would finally be in the one sport that he played.

“Dad doesn’t want me telling anyone about it.  It’s top secret.” Ryoma lied smoothly.  He couldn’t wait to see Sengoku’s expression when he found out.  Ryoma had to fight a devilish smirk; it would not do to give away the surprise too early.

“Well, whatever it is, I hope that I can see some of it.” Sengoku said happily, buying the lie hook, line, and sinker.

“Oh you will, I guarantee it.” Ryoma said, allowing a smirk to cross his face right as the car pulled up to the hotel.  “Let’s go, Goku! I need help with all of my packing.  I leave in about two hours so I can’t mess around. And no checking out the French women!”

_‘Not like you’d want to anyway.’_ Ryoma thought with an internal shudder.


	2. Goku

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryoma talks with Sengoku and heads back to Japan

“Ryo! Look! That girl has a moustache!” Goku yelled excitedly, pointing out the window with a weird expression on his face.

Ryoma cursed as he hit his head on the bottom of the bed.  Somehow, a few shirts and a couple pairs of socks had ended up under the bed and he was inches away from grabbing the last sock when his friend’s shout startled him.

“What are you talking about, Goku, and why are you slacking off over here? I leave in an hour and a half! There is no time to be staring out the window!” Ryoma said in irritation as he joined his friend at the window.

“But Ryo! That girl has a moustache!” Sengoku whined, pointing at the aforementioned girl.

“There’s no way that a girl… Holy Hell! That is a moustache!” Ryoma sputtered in disgust.  The girl did, indeed, have a moustache.  It was one of those ones you could twirl around your finger **(like those classic French moustaches you can buy)**.

“They allow some pretty strange things here, don’t they?” Sengoku asked the obvious.

“Che.” Ryoma said, turning away from the window and the strange sight that was outside of it.  “Now will you stop slacking off and help me finish packing! My plane leaves soon.” Ryoma said sternly.

“Yes Ryo.” Sengoku said in an abashed tone, turning away from the window and returning to packing all the books Ryoma had stacked on the shelves into a trunk.

Ryoma nodded and turned back to finish packing his clothes away.  After another 15 minutes, and more stern reminders, Ryoma was fully packed and the two teens sat resting on the hotel bed.

“So, I don’t even get one hint about what your next sport is? Nothing about the school you are going to or the country?” Sengoku whined.

Ryoma sighed in exasperation.  Sengoku had been pestering him about it the whole time they had been packing, and he was only getting worse each time Ryoma refused to answer.

“You get one hint and one hint only.  No interrupting, asking questions, or being an annoyance got it?” Ryoma snapped.  Sengoku nodded eagerly and pantomimed zipping his lips.  Ryoma sighed at this and continued, “Japan.”

It was silent in the hotel room for a few minutes until…

“YOU”RE COMING TO JAPAN!?” Sengoku yelled excitedly.  “Maybe you will be going to school with me! I can see the sport you’re going to do! I’m so happy, Ryo! I get to spend a whole year with you!” Sengoku rambled excitedly.  He sprung from the bed and pulled Ryoma into a bear hug.

“Goku…can’t….breath…” Ryoma choked out, lips turning blue around the edges.

Sengoku released him with a sheepish smile then started bouncing around the room happily.  Ryoma sighed once more and flopped back on the bed.  Sengoku got so excited with just the simplest things.  He remembered another hyper teen that liked to crush him with hugs.

Ryoma allowed Sengoku ten minutes of happy bouncing before snapping, “Kiyosumi!” and Sengoku fell onto the bed, panting with a giant smile stretched across his face.  Ryoma threw him a sharp look.

“Ne, Ryoma, you’re such a party pooper!” Sengoku said breathlessly.

  Ryoma grumbled and tossed a withering look at his friend.

They sat in comfortable silence for a bit.  Neither one wanted to break it; they just wanted to enjoy being in each other’s company again after so long. A shrill alarm suddenly cut through the silence, making Sengoku jump five feet in the air.

Ryoma burst out laughing and hit a button on the alarm clock on the side table.  The alarm died and Ryoma smiled.  “Calm down, Goku.  It was just my alarm.  We need to get going; my plane leaves in 20 minutes.”

Sengoku blushed lightly at his jumpiness.  He couldn’t believe that he and Ryoma had passed that much time in silence just being with each other.

The two teens stood there somewhat awkwardly before Ryoma stepped forward and hugged Sengoku.  “I’ve missed you, Kiyosumi.  I will see you sooner than you think.” He whispered in the other’s ear.

Sengoku had to restrain a shudder as Ryoma’s warm breath washed over him and he hugged the slightly shorter teen **(Ryoma is around 5’6’’ in this.  So only a little bit shorter than the others but much taller than he was in the anime.)** tightly.

 “I’ve missed you, too.” Sengoku breathed.  He rested his head on top of Ryoma’s and they stood there before another alarm, this one not so shrill, rang.  Ryoma and Sengoku broke apart and Sengoku smiled.

“Later.” Ryoma said with a cocky smirk.  Not waiting for an answer, Ryoma grabbed his bag and walked out of the hotel room without a backwards look.

“Goodbye…Ryoma.” Sengoku said into the empty air.

*******At the airport*******

“Did you tell him? I’m sure he would have loved to know.” Nanjiro asked his son as they waited for the plane to be ready to board.

“Of course not.  It’s more fun if he doesn’t know.” Ryoma said with a wicked smirk.

“Brat.” Nanjiro said with a smile.

“Che.” Ryoma said, pulling his cap over his eyes.

“Do you think you will see any of the others in this one?” Nanjiro asked.

“I know I will.  I’ll be going to school with two of them.” Ryoma said with a small smile.  He had kept in contact with all of his friends through letters and he knew that two of them were going to the same school he was.

“Do those two know that?” Nanjiro asked with a twinkle in his eye, already anticipating the answer.

“What do you think?” Ryoma asked.  “Baka oyaji.” Ryoma huffed under his breath.

_“All passengers for Flight 203 to Japan please come to the gates.  You can now board your plane.”_

Ryoma slanted a look at his dad.  “It’s time.” He said with an odd sense of finality resonating in his voice before striding towards the plane.

“Yes, it is time.  I hope you’re ready for the challenges that await you Ryoma.” Nanjiro said before walking after his son.  It was time that Ryoma acknowledged something he had been dodging around for quite some time.

The father and son boarded the plane and sat down in their first class seats.  A few minutes later, the plane took off into the air.  The time had come to enter back into a world he had not been part of for 12 years.

 

**Author's Note:**

> No offense to any French people reading this. It's meant to be completely harmless and in no way represents French people truthfully.


End file.
